Using prior art fletching tools, an arrow shaft is positioned using the shaft diameter at one point and the nock at the other point to align the shaft to the fletching. The nock can vary in the way it is glued on or inserted into the shaft as well as the molded nock itself and since it is serving the dual purpose of alignment and rotation for the angular offset of the vanes it allows for inaccurate vane placement on the shaft.
Prior art fletching jigs move a vane clamp or a vane nest each time an additional vane is placed. This leads to inconsistent alignment and angle (helical) placement.